Just a Little Affection
by Milo'BlackWingedAngel
Summary: A one shot fanfic between Cain and Riff. Just a little affection in the bathroom. ; WARNING! This is very Yaoi! If you do not like yaoi, do not read this! I will laugh at you if you flame this fanfic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild or any of its characters! Kaori Yuki does! Not I! The only thing that I own is the plot.

**Just a Little Affection**

Morning light streamed in through a large window, lighting carefully all the room in it's splendor. Pale, venom green eyes peered out from under the blankets of an extremely oversized and over decorated bed as if to warn away the sun that now shown on them. The onyx hair that surrounded the face of the pale earl Hargreaves, Cain, was messy and in a complete state of disarray as he sat up, "Riff? Riff!" The yawning earl called out for his manservant Riffeal, a naturally fair-haired male with dark eyes the color of rich earth.

"Yes, Lord Cain?" came the sweet response from the man across the room. The sun that lit the room made a soft white halo of light on Riff's hair as he stood. He held a change of clothes in his arms for Cain, the usual black suit, "Will you be taking your morning shower now?" He smiled, his long legs taking him to Cain's side in no less that four strides. Riff set Cain's clothes down in a chair beside the bed, then reached up and pulled the covers of the bed back from Cain's body.

"I may as well get it over with… Do I really have to get up today?" Cain whined, his limbs sore from the dancing he had done at the party the night before. He sighed when he saw Riff nod, then stood from the bed and slunk to the bathroom in a sleepy daze. Yawning once more, he stretched his arms above his head, giving a satisfied groan as he felt his spine pop and crack, "Could you make the bath hot this morning Riff? I'm a little sore."

"Of course, sir," Riff nodded, leaning over the side of the pocelain tub to adjust the silver knobs to Cain's wishes. He backed away when the bath was full and offered his hand to Cain in assitance.

Cain chuckled, admiring the obedience that Riff so carefully exhibited, "Thank you Riff." He took Riff's offered hand and slipped into the steaming water in the tub, his mind going blank when he sank deep into the bath to the point that he was submerged to his shoulders. His muscles tingled, the aches and pains from the activity of the social ball depleting. Cain's eyes drifted shut as he rested his head back on the porcelain side of the tub, his pale flesh turning a soft pink from the hot water. He felt Riff's presence beside the tub in the bath and was comforted by it, smiling a little as he cracked his eyes open to look up, "Perhaps you could wash me today Riff?"

The soft pink glow of a blush lit up Riff's cheeks, but it disapeared as quickly as it had been aroused, "As you wish my Lord." The fair-haired man took off his white suit jacket and rolled up the stark white sleeves of his shirt, then knelt down at the side of the tub. He couldn't remember the last time that Cain had actually asked him to perform this task, and it was certainly a shock to him that Cain was so nonchalant about it at the moment, "What shall I start with? Your hair?"

"Mmm... No. I'd like you to wash my body first. Then you can wash my hair," Cain smiled, sitting up now in the bath to allow Riff access to his shoulders and back first.

Riff blushed again, but kept it under his control, '_This certainly is odd behavior... Cain is always very particular about his hair..._' Shaking away the thought, Riff lathered a small white cloth with soap and water, raising the cloth to Cain's back when he had plenty of suds on it. He rubbed slow circles over Cain's back, trying not to pay any attention to the scars on the Earl's back. They always made him think of all the times had had to sit outside the small room in the old Hargreaves castle and listen to the cries and screams of the young child Cain as he was mercilessly whipped by his father, Alexis. He shivered, the past memories sending chills down his spine.

"Are you alright Riff? You stopped..." Cain turned in the bath to face Riff, resting his elbows on the side of the tub.

Riff hadn't even realized that he had stopped rubbing Cain's back when the memories flooded him and he blushed again, nodding quickly, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking Lord Cain." He reached forward again and began running the soapy cloth over Cain's chest, keeping his blush under control again. In a shy way, Riff kept his distance from Cain's nipples, washing the entirety of his pale chest and stomach before running the rag hurriedly over the two soft pink nubs that decorated Cain's chest.

Cain gave a little gasp and drew back slightly when Cain rubbed the cloth over his nipples, his arms coming instinctively to his chest to cover them. He bowed his head, hiding his own blush from Riff as he tried to mask the afore mentioned action by rubbing his arms, "It's cold in here Riff. Could you hurry?"

"O-of course... Hold out your arms please," Riff swallowed slightly, trying to ignore the soft gasp he had roused from Cain as he leaned forward and ran the cloth down Cain's arms now, washing them gently. He did the same to the young Earl's legs, but was extremely timid when he was finished with them and knew that he had to move on to his pelvis. He had Cain kneeling in the bath now so that he could wash the dark-haired man's hips and inner thighs before moving around to quickly do the same to Cain's rear.

Cain chuckled when Riff began washing his hind quarters, reaching out to put his hands on the taller male's shoulders for balance, "You're not embarrased are you Riff? You've washed me before, why go all silly on me now?"

"That was when you were much smaller Lord Cain," Riff pointed this fact out easily, glancing up at Cain before returning to his work. He moved his hands around to Cain front now, keeping his head bowed to hide the extreme blush that now colored his cheeks as he began to clean between Cain's legs. He pushed Cain's legs apart gently, the Earl's knees sliding easily over the bottom of the tub to give Riff access.

Cain's breath caught in his throat when he felt Riff's soft, soap covered hand rest against his hip and the other with the cloth begin to rub gently at the tender, flat spot between his rear and testicles. He resisted a tiny moan when Riff began to move up and wash said extremity.

Riff looked up when he saw Cain stop breathing, "Are you alright my Lord?"

Cain nodded and took a deep breath, gnawing at the inside of his lip. "Yes, I'm alright. The cloth is just a little cold..." he lied, looking away from Riff's concerned brown eyes.

"Oh, you should have told me. I'm sorry," Riff dipped the rag into the hot water of the bath, then began to resume his washing, moving from the Earl's scrotom to his half-erect penis, still trying to hurry so that it wouldn't seem like he was lingering there.

Cain suddenly wished that he had kept his mouth shut. The hot water of the rag mixed with the slippery soap against his length made him suddenly moan out loud, his eyes screwing shut as he tilted his head back just a bit.

Riff looked up, startled at the loud moan that had issued from his pale Earl's throat, "Lord Cain...?" Riff's eyes were wide and his hands frozen on Cain's body as he stared, a crimson blush crawling over his cheeks, "D-did I... hurt you?"

"No... Not at all... That felt very good actually..." Cain's eyes were glazed in pleasure as he let his hand drop to Riff's wrist, the wrist of the hand that held the rag. He groaned softly, his eyes desperate and begging as he looked down into Riff's, "Please don't stop what you were doing..."

Riff nodded shyly and turned his eyes down again to Cain's length, seeming to know what his master wanted. He dropped the rag into the water and rinsed Cain's body of soap first, then wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist and let his other hand close around Cain's length. He felt a slightly elated sensation rising in himself as he heard Cain moan again and shudder in pleasure just from the grip he had on the pale man's penis.

Cain pushed his hips forward against Riff's hand, his own hands back on Riff's shoulders for balance. His body was heating up with the pleasures that he was feeling, his length hardening fully when Riff began to move his hand up and down on it, rubbig it, stroking it tenderly. White stars exploded behind his eyes, the feelings amplifying as he rocked his hips a little with Riff's strokes. Suddenly he cried out, feeling a warm, wet sensation close over the tip of his penis, looking down to see Riff's head bowed. He could only moan with what was happening as he felt a wet tongue slide over the head of his length and circle around it, "Riff..."

Riff didn't pay any attention to his own name slipping from Cain's mouth, only to the man's erection in his mouth. He had eagerly taken the head into his mouth a moment before, and now, just as eagerly, he took all of Cain in his mouth, noticing that he could now feel Cain's racing pulse against the back of his tongue. He bobbed his head a little, his hands now latched onto Cain's hips.

"Riff... Riff, it's not going to be much longer... I'm... I'm close to..." Cain couldn't finish his sentence as he squeezed his eyes shut once more, an electric bolt shooting through him as he felt his orgasm rise and fall.

The warm white liquid of Cain's essence filled Riff's mouth, sweet at the tip of his tongue, but a little bitter as it slid down the back of it when he swallowed. He pulled away when he was sure that he had gotten all of it and smiled up at Cain's pleased expression, "I take it you liked that..."

"Very much..." Cain sank down into the bath again, his erection fading as he opened his eyes to look at Riff. He grinned suddenly, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss to Riff's lips, "Thank you."

Riff blushed, accepting the kiss happily, "For what Lord Cain...?"

"For that little bit of affection..."


End file.
